Rodriguez
by WonderFuuandMisaki
Summary: Harry spends a night with Cedric during the quidditch world cup, and things seemed to get out of hand. Not to mention the fact that Harry's ex won't let him be with anyone but him. Cedric/Harry slash, 4th year, AU, OC, lemon.


The day of the Quidditch World Cup was the first time Harry had ever met Cedric Diggory. He could tell he was interested by the way he stared at him.

Harry stared back.

When they first saw each other, and Mr. Weasley introduced everyone, he gave only Harry a special little wink and grin. Harry could almost swear he was coming on to him.

As Harry and Ron walked side by side, they struck up a conversation regarding the older boy, and Ron said he was very interested in Quidditch from what his father had told him. Harry knew he was into more…but striking up a conversation seemed a rational way to get to know him better.

Harry knew he would have to speak with him that night, or he'd go crazy with regret. He decided that it would be best to visit his tent that night after the first few matches and try to befriend him.

* * *

><p>As Harry stood at the door to his tent, he recalled earlier events during the game, where he stared across at him, and their eyes locked, if only for a second. And then he finally gained the courage to enter.<p>

Harry rang the magical doorbell and waited anxiously. A single moment later and the flap opened. There he stood. Damn, he was hot. "Hey there Cedric, uhmn, I thought we could talk and get to know each other better. I mean, if you don't want to, it's understandable, I just thought maybe…"

"Oh no, by all means, come in," Cedric replied with a gentle smile.

He walked in and took a seat in the nearest chair. "My dad's out with Mr. Weasley at the moment doing something with Fred and George, and won't be back until tomorrow early in the morning. So if you want, we can have a few drinks, if you're up for it of course," Cedric rambled.

"Sure that sounds great!" Harry replied.

A few drinks later…

Harry was unaware of the moment in which he began to slur he words, and his vision began to get hazy. All he knew was he was having a great time with Cedric, and that he was much nicer than he'd thought he would have been.

Suddenly, Harry realized that through the night, Cedric had been moving closer to him. He had started out in a chair across the room, and suddenly he was next to Harry on the couch.

Harry felt a hand right above his knee. "Harry, are you okay? You look like you're getting pretty drunk. Have you done this before?"

"What, drinking with a hot guy?" Harry thought aloud "Nope, I don't recall ever doing such." At this Cedric looked either taken aback or enticed, Harry was unable to tell in his drunken state.

Cedric's hand moved up on Harry's thigh slightly, and he spoke softly to Harry "So you think I'm attractive, huh? I've been interested in you ever since I first saw you. Are you interested in me?"

Harry looked at Cedric and nodded slightly, "I thought you were interested in Quidditch…" Harry replied. "Harry, I'm interested in a different kind of Quidditch. Would you like to join me for a game?"

And with that Cedric leaned over and kissed Harry softly on the lips, and pulled back slightly…and then he did so again…and again for a third time, and then pulled back and looked Harry in the eyes.

Harry smashed their lips together and ran his tongue over Cedric's lip, silently requesting entrance. Cedric quickly granted his wish and their tongues slid against each other in an exotic dance.

Harry's body began to feel hot and Cedric picked him up without breaking the intense kiss, carrying him bridal style to a bed in another room. Harry moaned as Cedric took off the younger's shirt and began kissing up and down his torso, stopping briefly at his nipples to pinch and nibble.

Harry lied back, as Cedric showered him with kisses, responding only with quiet mewls of appreciation.

Cedric was quick to undress them both fully, and Harry half feared the next part, as he'd never had sex before. He closed his eyes and braced himself for Cedric's entrance into his body.

Harry was surprised to find it wasn't as painful as he had imagined, and oh, he had imagined. The room began to feel hotter, and Harry was thankful that he was not wearing any clothes.

He wanted to reach up and put his arms around Cedric's neck, but he found he was not able to properly make use of his arms. So instead he arches his back as Cedric continued to pound into him.

With each thrust Harry began to feel more and more pleasure, until he finally reached his limit and released his seed onto Cedric's chest, which then dripped down onto his own.

But Cedric was not quite finished yet, and still continued to move swiftly in and out of Harry, until his own release filled Harry with a warm and sticky sensation. Suddenly Harry was stricken with regret. What had he done?

* * *

><p>Harry woke with an excruciatingly painful headache; he could barely remember the events of the night before. He shifted, only to find Cedric lying next to him, still fast asleep. That was the first thing Harry had noticed that morning. The second thing was that he was entirely naked.<p>

He had a mini panic-attack at this moment, where he flailed around in bed, desperately trying to shake the covers off. Just then Cedric then groaned, beginning to open his eyes. Harry was immobilized, as if a Petrificus Totalus spell had been cast upon him.

Harry quickly made to leave the bed, but Cedric grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" Cedric said, with a bright smile plastered on his face. This could only heighten Harry's inner panic. He wanted out, and fast, but he wasn't quite sure why. Just what had happened the night before? Everything was fuzzy after his arrival at Cedric's tent.

The whole event was reminding Harry of a similar happening from earlier this very summer, but things had not gone nearly this far that time. Harry intended to just leave now, and ignore Cedric for the rest of the year, but something was stopping him, and it wasn't his lack of clothing.

"Harry," Cedric looked into his eyes, "I don't regret it, you know." His eyes went off to the side, "I mean, of course I feel ashamed that I let things get as far as they did, and that I pretty much initiated it all, but a selfish part of me is glad it happened. I want to keep getting to know you Harry."

Suddenly Harry felt as if he wanted to stay for the first time. It had been a while since someone was so nice to him. He suddenly felt scared that this feeling would slip away.

"I don't think we should be together…" Harry said, turning away from the other boy. "How can you be so sure?" Said Cedric, as optimistic as ever.

"…Rodriguez…"


End file.
